The present invention relates to a sterile cover for an instrument.
Before the present invention, various instruments, such as an ultrasound probe, have been utilized during medical procedures. For example, the ultrasound probe may be utilized to view tumors in the abdominal cavity. Accordingly, it may be desirable to introduce the probe into the abdominal cavity, but typically the probe would be non-sterile and its introduction could cause contamination to the patient.